


[Podfic of] The Up-Tempo Tracks

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, High School, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Geno and Ovie move to America. Speaking English all the time is a little difficult; falling head over heels for Sidney Crosby is a lot harder. Especially since Geno can't seem to make himself talk to Sidney to save his life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Up-Tempo Tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Up-Tempo Tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332852) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Beta by rhea314.  
> Cover art and podbooking by fire_juggler.  
> Music = Mad Love by Neon Trees.

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Up-Tempo%20Tracks.zip) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/01%20%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Up-Tempo%20Tracks.m4b.zip)


End file.
